Desde el año pasado
by sabaku no lisseth
Summary: porque a ciertas horas y en ciertas fechas todo puede durar mas de lo que se piensa


Desde el año pasado

En una casa en el centro de la ciudad, se encontraba una familia de tres hermanos bastante animada con música, luces y collares con luces neón.

Cuando se escucha aggg… mendokuse como diablos vine a parar aquí

Flash back

Se encontraba cierto pelinegro recostado en el balcón de su habitación, cuando se escucha a cierta matriarca decir: shikamaru teléfono -y sentándose en el suelo pregunta. ¿Quien es?-tu novia y hazme el favor de bajar ahora dijo cierta pelinegra con un deje de autoridad en su tono de voz –bueno ya bajo-respondió shikamaru mientras se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía hacia abajo con típico paso lento.

Ya en la cocina…

¿Hola?-dijo perezosamente

¿Shikamaru?-dijo cierta rubia de cuatro coletas

El mismo-respondió

Habla temari, es que yo te quería invitar a pasar año nuevo conmigo ¿vienes verdad?-dijo con un tono amenazante

Si así lo pones pues si-dijo con cierta resignación

Bueno te espero el 31 a las 9:30 p.m- y corto sin pedir esperar una respuesta

Fin flash back

¡¿Que dijiste vago!?-dijo temari frunciendo lo mas que podía el ceño

Nada, agg mendokuse dijo shikamaru bostezando

¿Como que tienes sueño bebe llorón?-dijo media sonrisa en la cara

Pues claro son las 10:40 y yo como soy tan vago como dices tú ya debería estar acostado en mi cama durmiendo- dijo con cara de aburrimiento

Bueno tengo una idea para quitarte el sueño-le dijo tan cerca del oído que hizo que los vellos del cuello de shikamaru se erizaran

No me gusta cómo suena eso-dijo en un susurro

Temari poniéndole pausa a la música dijo: shikamaru y yo ya volvemos, lo digo para que si no nos ven no se preocupen y cuando iba a poner play a la música, cuando la voz masculina de kankuro dijo: ¿y qué van a hacer? , De verdad quieres saber?-dijo temari con una sonrisa picara en la cara. N-no mejor no-dijo un muy sonrojado kankuro

Luego de que kankuro digiera eso, se escucharon risas de parte de gaara, la novia de gaara matsuri y la novia de kankuro tenten.

Bueno. Nos retiramos –dijo temari llevándose con ella a un shikamaru que mientras caminaba veía como gaara le susurraba "si la llegas a tocar te mato" y tragando grueso se dirigió en dirección a donde temari lo llevaba, ni más ni menos que la cuarto de la anteriormente nombrada.

Pasa- dijo temari, y luego de que el pasara, cerró la puerta con seguro.

Oye mujer, creo que deberías volver abajo, porque si tus hermanos me ven aquí contigo, tendrás que conformarte con mis ceni- no pudo terminar de decir la oración ya que se vio callado por un pequeño beso que lo dejo deseando mas.

Entonces tenemos que hacer que mis hermanos no te vean-dijo dándole un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios.

Una excelente idea-dijo mientras se separaban para tomar aire.

Luego de empezar de nuevo a besarse, el decidió tomar la iniciativa y mordió suavemente el labio inferior de ella haciendo que por consecuencia ella abriera un poco los labios y en ese preciso momento el metió su lengua saboreando cada rincón de a boca de ella, pero temari al notar que él le estaba ganando decido que era hora de tomar la delantera así que metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa de él y empezó a rosar sus yemas de los dedos en el abdomen de él, haciendo que se le erizara la piel a ambos pero shikamaru no se quedaba atrás así que paso sus manos por detrás de la espalda de ella y con una mano empezó a bajarle rápidamente el zipper del vestido hasta llegar al final, pero temari quería tomar el control así que empujo a shikamaru hacia la cama y le dijo- disfruta-e inmediatamente se empezó a quitar suavemente las mangas primero la izquierda luego la derecha, cuando ya se hubo quitado ambas manga, se puso ambas manos sobre los pechos, los apretó rápidamente y cuando lo hiso soltó un leve gemido que hizo que el amigo de shikamaru quisiera explotar el pantalón de él, ella al notar eso siguió con su trabajo, empezó a bajar lenta y delicadamente su vestido , pero tal lentitud hizo que shikamaru se desesperara así que rodeo la cintura de ella de temari con una mano y con la otra cogió la nuca de ella arrastrándola hacia él y la beso con desesperación, beso que devolvió ella con la misma intensidad que él, para ese momento la ropa ya estaba demás; él le termino de quitar el vestido dejándola en ropa interior, le desato el brazier(corpiño) con una maestría asombrosa, la empujo a la cama haciéndola caer debajo de el pero para el gusto de temari shikamaru tenía mucha ropa puesta así que le quito rápidamente la camisa y con ayuda de shikamaru termino rápidamente de quitarle el pantalón y el bóxer .

Shikamaru paro un momento para admirar la belleza de la mujer debajo del, empezó a besarla primero en la boca luego empezó a descender por el cuello de ella dejando con él un rastro de saliva para ese momento llego a los senos de ella y empezó a masajear ambos pechos con las dos manos mientras lamia el centro de ellos para luego pasar a cada uno de los pezones de ella , luego empezó a lamer, morder, mamar y masajear ambos como se merecía pero ella no solo quería recibir placer si no que también quería darlo, ella bajo sus manos hasta la entrepierna de él y empezar a masturbarlo arriba-abajo y así sucesivamente al final luego de tanto placer literalmente le gimió-grito :te necesito dentro ya- él le respondió: como la problemática quiera- y de una sola envestida entro de lleno dentro de ella , grito por el placer que sintió pero no imaginaba lo que venía después , shikamaru empezó con envestidas lentas y tortuosas para ir aumentando poco a poco pero ella lo quería rápido y salvaje así que dijo:ahhh…s-shika… sigue… sigue …mas mas rápido y el no se hizo esperar empezó con las envestidas fuertes y salvajes y de un momento a otro temari intercambio de posición con shikamaru por ende quedando arriba de él y empezó a "saltar" sobre él, con cada movimiento que temari hacia, shikamaru sentía como los grandes pechos de ella , le pegaban el rostro cosa que a él le fascinaba, pronto empezaron a sentir como algo dentro que ellos se regaba para sí llegaron juntos al orgasmo, ella espero a que se le normalizara la respiración para salir del, se salió y se acostó sobre el pecho de él, shikamaru al sentir a temari sobre su pecho la cobijo con la sabana, temari ya sobre el pecho de el volteo la cabeza y miro el reloj que decía 3:45a.m y le dijo –oye shikamaru-y el dijo si?- sabes que hicimos el amor desde el año pasado-le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice y él le respondió si .para por fin caer en los brazos de Morfeo


End file.
